


The Bonding

by AwatereJones



Series: Bone and Ash [4]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alt Verse, Dragons, Drama, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-18 23:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: So, now comes the wedding as Ianto gives in to his mental mate. All the Realms come to witness, all their dragons come too and we shall see who bows shall we? If you've not read the first 3 this will not make sense. Dragons, two kings and love. Oh. And let's remember the old blood ... magic in that too.





	1. Chapter 1

Something had woken him and he wasn't sure what, sliding from the bedding to check the baby. Kellie snorted as she shuffled about in the warm spot left, Jack grunting as he pulled her back into his arms like the big teddy bear she was. The noises outside the keep had frightened her and until the wedding was over, she would come to their bed for comfort each night. He found he didn't mind.

Theo was awake, silently looking to the West as was Myfanwy but when he questioned them they did not answer. He put it down to all the Dragons outside the keep in the meadow, so many arriving for the wedding that tents had to be erected to house them all.

He looked out the window at the fires being stoked and knew riders from the east were waking, their Realm getting the sun earlier than this one so he headed through to the kitchens to find some staff already there as well, the morning bread in the ovens. He smelt the bacon as the large ovens were opened and he settled to cut and butter the cooked bread already waiting, bacon sandwiches soon ready to be taken to the riders to help warm them.

He carried the large basket full, others following with sandwiches, fresh fruit and drink as they welcomed those still trying to adjust to the different time zone. Then he saw them on the outer edge on their own as they were not really welcome.

"Lava Dragons" a rider spat, "I had hoped they would not have the balls to come."

Ianto sighed as he listened to the talk and knew these riders had long memories. He also saw that the riders of the Lava Dragons had their own small camp. After a moment's thought he walked confidently towards them with some following nervously, his call of welcome answered by a large bull who shuffled forward to stand between him and those he rules as an Alpha.

Ianto pulled back the blanket to show the food, "I come to feed your humans. Step aside."

The dragon blinked as Ianto frowned and he pulled himself straighter, "I command you!"

The bull blinked and then shuffled to one side, his front feet touching the soil once more as he bowed to show service and Ianto walked past confidently, the riders watching with their mouths open.

"Good morning, you arrived about an hour ago?" Ianto asked as he placed the basket down and motioned for the nervous staff to depart, which they did gratefully, terrified of the large black beasts that seemed to smoulder. "I wondered what had woken me."

"Yes, we did" a man answered, doing up his tunic as he met a fellow rider, "We expected the cold shoulder but we welcome the food. Thank you brother."

Ianto realised with a start that he had not put on his crown and felt a giggle bubble up as he had just stared down a Lava Dragon as a rider, "There are more tents being erected today, I take it canvas is no conjusive to their hot feet?"

"That's right" a woman spoke now, her hand patting her dragon to raise its foot and he reached out without thinking to touch the hot pads.

"Amazing, beautiful claws look at the colours" Ianto said softly as his hands slid around a large toe to look at the rainbow coloured claws that could cause so much damage "you are a pretty girl."

The riders stood stunned with shock.

Ianto crooned more as he reached out to stroke her muzzle, the large girl leaning down to accept his attention with delight, "You know, a beauty like you might prefer rock. Over behind the other side of the keep there was a rock quarry. A large cave. Would that be more comfortable?"

"Yes, yes it would be but do you think they would mind? We would have to fly over the castle" the head rider asked.

Chapman was approaching in his Royal colours with the sash to show he was Head Rider and he bowed politely, the other rider bowing back as Ianto turned to smile his welcome and the Lava Dragon Rider spoke, "I am told there is a rock quarry over there my dragons would be happy in, this grass is going to die you know."

Chapman blinked as he nodded, "Yeah, anything else they require that we would not be aware of?"

"They like their meat fresh as I recall from my basic training, live sheep" Ianto added as Chapman nodded and then the rider looked at Ianto again, then turned back to Chapman.

"Tell me, this new bonding. Is it for real? I heard rumours that the new kings were…well…soft. How can they rule if they are too busy fawning over one another like kittens?" he demanded and Andy snorted softly as he stood back with a barrel of drink.

"Andy, go let the others know the Lava Dragons wish to take the rock quarry for their roost while here. They will have permission to fly over the castle twice a day, during the day they will need a space as well as they will not be permitted a flyover when the other dragons are about." Ianto said with a frown, "They like rock. Suggestions?"

"The dry river bed?" Andy shrugged and Ianto nodded

"Good. Yes, they will like that, plenty of sunbathing there. Good. Make it so."

"Yes Majesty" Andy bowed low as he enjoyed the horror crossing the faces of the Lava Dragon Riders as he showed Ianto's rank, then he ran off before Ianto could scold.

"Well then, how many are there, let me see you all" Ianto demanded and one by one the dragons moved to line up, more than one leaning forward with their head low to scent him as he walked amongst them talking softly.

"What the hell?" the head rider said softly.

"Behold" Chapman said as he turned to face the man, "Behold the King. Be glad he saw humour in your words, if the Just King were here he would have run you through."

"If the other one is the Just King…which is this one?" the woman asked and Chapman looked at her with surprise.

"I thought that was obvious girl. He be our king. He be the King of Dragons."


	2. Lisa

Ianto was surprised to find he was nervous as he watched the carriages approach, the two dragons following politely without having to shade moved over the procession to land first, Ianto recognising one of the riders who looked around with open interest at the other riders and their mounts.

Ianto watched Rhys approach and motion closer to the keep, the area Ianto had chosen for them one safer and more comfortable than some and they gratefully moved their Dragon that way as the guards helped the horses from the carriages once they were in place. He heard trumpeting and looked up at as a Lava Dragon circled overhead, something annoying it and looked to the west where it was scanning then saw two others coming at speed, rider-less and alarmed.

Ianto was running before he even thought about it, Myfanwy exploding from the large doors of their quarters followed by Theo and Gwen who had been visiting them. Ianto was yelling a warning as everyone turned to see dragons coming fast, then there was a mad scramble as this time of day most riders were eating in the mess tent.

There was no time, Ianto clambering onto Myfanwy and roaring a challenge as he rose majestically, other dragons simply rising without riders, already listening to the orders being given as Ianto declared battle.

Riders spewed from the mess tent to watch with shock as their dragons simply flocked like swallows…large fucking deadly ones.. and Ianto led them towards their unwelcome guests.

Theo knew the score, hearing the thoughts of his beloved and they moved in a symmetry that those on the ground could only watch with awe, their dragons working as a cohesive unit as they attacked the dragons that had seemed to think they were coming to do harm.

Myfanwy rose over the chaos as Ianto sped for who was coming and Rhys caught on, "Horses! Land guards, ready! We have a ground crew approaching as well, to the perimeters!"

Riders without their dragons could either stand like fucktards or move as well, running to form a line of defence around the castle.

During all of this Lisa and her family were being hustled into the castle, Jack rushing past her then pausing to look back as she moved away, her arms round a thin boy with huge eyes and lilac skin. Their features were delicate, almost elf like and he saw the similarities to the Fae. He also felt a spike of ….jealousy? Really?

He turned and kept moving as Janet moved to meet him and he gave a nod of thinks to Andy who had obviously saddled her for him and he rode out with his men to meet the challenge. Of course they were all immediately taken with the air show, the dragons tearing at their unwelcome cousins then Myfanwy landed with a bone jarring thud and Ianto slid from her yelling for them to move to the river bed, Jack starting to laugh as he turned Janet in that direction and he knew before they got there what he would find.

The Lava Dragons had not been in the battle, their absence telling but now everyone knew why as they entered the dry riverbed to find the dragons calmly devouring those who had tried to slip in and unwittingly entered their sunspot.

Jack felt fear as did all the men but he took a moment to remember he was bonded to the bloody Dragon King and he gingerly dismounted then approached the Lava Dragons, taking a deep breath before walking into them and reaching out to hook a tunic from the ground, looking at it closely and turning to call out "Mardisian"

"You're shitting me!" Andy spluttered as he landed gently, "They never show their teeth, those pricks scrape and bow… are you telling me they really thought they could attack?"

"Why not" Jack said as he walked over to him, "Think about it. All the Realms together in one spot, a prime chance to cull."

"Well … that didn't end well" Andy laughed, "I can't believe you just walked in there while they were feeding."

"I can't either, I may have shat myself a little" Jack joked with relief as he looked back to see another body being devoured, "Actually, they are quite beautiful when you see them up close…like not trying to eat you."

"Eating someone else" Andy said dreamily.

"No, seriously." Jack said louder, "These dragons are beautiful, they are…handsome."

They stopped feeding to look at him and one leaned down to blow on him before resuming it's feed and he laughed as he felt the heat.

"So you really are bonded, you really are" Andy smiled, "you are as mad as him."

"Brilliant, isn't it?" Jack asked happily as he got back on Janet and they rode sedately back to the castle, a couple of Mardisian dragons that had survived limping after them along with several horses.

"What do we do with those?" Andy asked as he looked at them, "Feed them to our dragons?"

"No. We heal them and when their emissaries come to beg us to stop the embargos I am putting in place I will ride one out to meet them so I can really piss them off. I want those shades half dead in the saddles healed too." Jack answered "Maybe then Gwen can eat one as we stand there sneering."

Andy laughed as he gently urged his pretty girl to rise and give shade to his friend, "You are a mean bastard sometimes Sire."

"I know" Jack called out as he watched the blue dragon spread it's wings, "Fun eh?"

Their laughter echoed as they returned to find Ianto waiting, leaning against Myfanwy with his legs crossed at the ankles, an expression of amusement on his face.

He had seen everything, heard everything and felt the same surge of anger as Jack had.

The damaged tunic was handed off to the guards who began preparations for extra security.

Ianto went to meet the one he knew they had been after.

Lisa.


	3. push and shove

Ianto was unaware that he had been injured in the melee, after all it was only a nick to his cheek from the flicked tail of an enraged dragon, possibly even one of their own as the creatures had battled high above the soil with Ianto in the middle like a maelstrom.

As he strode towards Lisa's emergency camp he felt the first tickle of blood and reached up to touch his cheek, the fingers coming away with red tips. He didn't pay it any mind as he looked back in the direction he was walking to find his way blocked by three huge sentries with their arms folded and looks of distain.

Again there was a moment of confusion before he remembered his rider clothing today and he stifled a grin as he slowed to address them "I am here to welcome Lissy, get out of my way."

"We have just been attacked by Dragons" one said in a high pitched pompous voice that did not match the huge bulk and again Ianto stifled a smile as he raised an eyebrow instead.

"Are you accusing me of this? Mardisia did this, their colours are obvious and the feud between your two lands is legendary." Ianto pointed out and then a shadow fell over them making one look up with surprise as one of their dragons took to the air, his handler calling out softly with confusion as it spread it's winds to shade Ianto.

Ianto continued to stand at the 'gates' and people were now turning to watch the Dragon that landed and stood with it's wings in an umbrella over the visitor to the camp where others freely wandered without shade, Lisa and her kind impervious to the sun like most humans.

"Gilly" the rider ran over to look at his dragon, "What the hell are you doing, I've not even finished with your traces and you take off on me?"

"My dragons are busy cleaning up and clearly your dragon has manners" Ianto said calmly, "Most kind of him to offer shade. I see the other two dragons in your group moving into a formation as well, best go tell your brothers to clip their harnesses before they take off to join the other dragons. They are tired and the clean-up is under control."

The rider looked at Ianto and blinked, then his mount. Ianto knew they were communing and the man's eyes widened as he looked back at Ianto and bowed in the deep way of these people, folding at the waist to almost kiss his own kneecaps "Majesty."

there was a moment of chaos as little Theo came slamming in. landing to hoot and run over, so small he fit easily under the other dragon's outstretched wings and he body slammed the guards who staggered back at the impact. He then stood beside Ianto and showed his teeth in challenge.

Ianto sighed, "I just wanted to see if Lisa was OK, you have made a problem for yourselves haven't you."

Myfanwy slammed to earth, the impact making a sonic boom as she flattened out like a belly flop, showing she had come from some height at speed and as she then drew up to her full height the visiting dragons all hooted with alarm as the Old Mother clacked her beak in warning.

"Enough" Ianto said softly, "All of you. Behave please, this is a place of peace."

Myfanwy eyeballed the dragon shading him and then shook her head as she leaned down to blow affectionately on Ianto. Theo hooted and got a soft blow as well, then he turned back to cant his head, one beady red eyeball inches from the face of the guard who had scoffed at Ianto now a dusky grey as his dark skin paled with alarm.

"Like I said, you have made a problem for yourselves" Ianto repeated, The dragon will all mark you now and movement about camp may be limited. I cannot control their anger, some are a bit…er…fiery. They might challenge you."

"Ianto?"

Ianto turned to find Lisa striding towards him, her slender limbs as graceful as his and he smiled as she came to him and threw her arms around him. Evenly matched in height and stature, both clung for a moment before Ianto drew back to look at her, "Look at you, so beautiful Lissy."

"Oh Ianto" she breathed, her smile fading as she saw the cheek and a lacy handkerchief from her tunic appeared as she held it against his cheek with concern, "That looks deep."

"I hardly feel it. Mara remember love? It will be gone in no time" he assured her, their affection for one another still there. Like siblings. They had been promised as babies, their whole lives had been pushed together at any and all functions their families attended so it was natural that there was a kinship. After all, he did risk everything for her did he not?

"Ianto?"

Ianto drew back and turned to find Jack there standing beside Myfanwy, his face one of concern.

"Cariad, come here handsome and let me crow" Ianto said happily and Jack's jealousy he had been swallowing down faded instantly, Ianto's hand held out for him with open love.

Jack rushed to stand and meet the only other person that had held a piece of Ianto's heart.


	4. A child's view

Lisa had been targetted due to her land's small holding. These idiots thought that if they carved up the kingdom realm by realm they might gain control. They underestimated the current one and Ianto knew sooner or later they would realise why. This was not his realm. This was HIS kingdom now and the thing he hated most might occur. He may have to tell them so.

But that was then this is now.

Ianto looked at the children gathered at his feet and began.

"They said he came from the woods, from the sprites and shadows that had raised him from a smalling. The first Mara King to speak to Dragons. It is said … before that, Dragons and Riders did not speak, they were treated as horses by their riders. Whips commonplace, only sorrow and discomfort."

"Where did he come from?"

"Far away" Ianto smiled at the little boy sitting next to his sweet daughter. His lilac skin showed he was Lisa's boy. Although older than Kellie they had fast become friends "It is said that he had hunted far and wide in search of his true home. That although he came from the ethos of time itself he knew that somewhere there was a place for him."

"Ethos" Kellie said softly "That's a good word!"

"People thought he was strange, weird and foolish with his ways. He worshiped the Moon Goddess, he danced in the moonlight and sang to the dragons as they lay in their nests. He danced and sang … played. As a child might. This was very unseemly and many moved away from him as he passed them. He was lonely though, going to those dragons for comfort. Of course … being from every part of the world, so clever and learned, he spoke to them as you would anyone. Why not, they were friendly, he needed friends so he made them so. I bet the first time a dragon answered him he must have sat on his arse in the dirt with shock."

The children tittered softly as they agreed, such an idea exciting.

"I speak with them" Kellie said with interest "Do you tell me not all can?"

"Yes" Ianto was pleased she was realising she had a gift "Not all can. Some go their entire lives not hearing the music of Dragons"

"Well that's sad. I thought everyone knew their lovely voices" she frowned as she pondered and Lisa's son leaned over to whisper to her.

"Only the brave know the truth of them"

Kellie turned to look at him with interest and Ianto canted his head "Warrick?"

"They say in the time of the great wars, when many fell … it was when many flew. The stories until then was all about those who caught dragons, kept them. That it was seen as a man's rite of passage to catch and kill a wild dragon. Not like now" the boy said confidently to the man his mother had told him was his saviour "A true man does not catch a dragon. A true man rides one!"

Ianto laughed as he nodded his agreement, this boy already showing his ability to do such and he knew it gave Lisa and her husband great pride to see their child touch dragons without fear, a rider's future ahead for him.

"Tadda?" Kellie whispered "The rest!"

Ianto sighed, little minx. "OK, so the story went that still the people did not trust him, found it weird that he could speak to the creatures they saw as cattle. So one night they tried to chase him away, they tried to hurt him by throwing stones and sticks at him, yelling and threatening. The dragons rebelled, protecting him by turning on those who had chained them, whipped them and mistreated them. It is said that he commanded them. Those sticks and stones … they became his crown"

"The King of Dragons" a little voice sighed somewhere near the back.

"In time people learned to revere the Dragons, to love them and see their worth not only as shade but as soldiers. Loyal, trustworthy and righteous." Ianto smiled as he leaned back and Kellie turned to speak with that assured air of someone of stature.

"He can smite as well as save" she said regally "He has the power to choose."

"And forgive" he corrected her with a gentle smile "And I would rather let someone bow by way of apology to me than grind their bones."

The kids all giggled as he barred his teeth, the dragons all following suit like weird grins.

The Grups watching all felt tendrils of fear as the wave of grins spread until every dragon in the keep were silently snarling at them, even those riders they loved as their own flesh. Riders tending their mounts staggering back as they shifted into towering threats.

Then … Ianto laughed with the children and the Dragons all resumed their looks of indifference.

Apart from Theo.

Of course.

Little bugger danced about with hoots of glee at the naughtiness.

Ianto did love that little fella so.

.

.

..

Behold the crown of leaves and brambles,

Pebbles from faraway lands.

Behold, the man strong enough to wear it,

king of dragons and ruler of man.

Behold the fool of all jokers,

the one who bows to the moon.

Be he beast, be he magic and mist,

so deny his rein at your doom.

For he flies in the fiery heat of sunlight

He wears the colour of the shadows on his sash

He is the king of kings and ruler of all

Those who deny this all just bones and ash.


	5. clothes maketh a man?

"I will not!" Ianto spluttered as he stared at the white suit being held up by the tailor with a look of hope.

"Sweetie, it is tradition!" Jack's mother sighed softly as she watched the handsome man screw his face up.

"I thought … well. I thought we would simply wear our uniforms" Ianto frowned.

"This is a royal wedding" she laughed "You are a king. If you were to wear the uniform of a rider ... well … where on earth would we put your medals?"

"Medals?"

"Your tributes" she watched him frown and realised he had no need for such things. "Oh darling boy. Your children will remember this day, their children will look on the pictures and see the lovely clothing. The images of you as a rider will always be everywhere, just for this one special occasion, please let us see you in finery befitting your position as a king? Please? For an old woman's heart?"

"If you see him in all his finery your heart might not take it" Jack said form the doorway and he went to enter then stalled as he looked at the suit, "Oh gods. No. White? Do you not know what the dragons would do to that? One puff on him and he would look like he has been shoved up a chimney and if you knew dragons you would know they would deliberately do it. Cheeky things, like huge grumpy cats!"

"Don't let them hear you calling them that" Ianto laughed, transforming into the loving man Jack made him and the man holding the suit sighed wistfully as he let it lower so he might see the man more clearly that he was trying to dress.

"Then … sire…ah…" the man tried a different tack "Perhaps … your royal standard? A version with riding breeches?"

"Oooooo" Jack gasped as he swung to look at Ianto "YES! We will wear a stylised version of our riding gear. We will match yet show I am ground and you are air. I will wear the bright colours and you your shadow … oh. Purple. Handsome, my love, purple and the britches of that smoky grey like dragon smoke when they laugh."

Ianto smiled softly "And you will wear green? Mossy green legs and your tunic will be the bright grass with some bright splashes for flowers?"

Jack frowned "What?"

"What. You are choosing mine" Ianto said with wide eyes, Jack finally seeing the game and laughing as he held his hand up.

"OK … OK. I yield. Your choice, my surprise. I get it" Jack sniggered "But … you have no idea what I will choose to wear for the ceremony. Might have several outfits, one for the vows, another for the feast and oh…oh…oh…another for the evening festivities!"

"Evening….evening festivities? What?" Ianto blinked.

"Yes!" Jack spun on his heel, then turned back "Oh forgot why I came."

He seized Ianto's' face in his hands and kissed him then sighed, kissed him again, "Better. Bye."

Ianto stood staring into space then huffed. Turning to the young man now starry eyed.

"Right. Get a pen and paper. I shall give you a list!"

.

.

.

.

Toto was fussing, his little face screwed up as he writhed in his grandmother's arms and she tutted softly as she jiggled him. Kellie entered and said calmly "He wants Tad"

"He is busy in the fitting room" she replied now resorting to swinging the baby in fast sweeps that had his eyes bugging out with shock and interest. A speed demon in the making.

Kellie huffed and pushed the door to the other room stomping in to tell Ianto he was needed and she stopped dead.

Ianto had his back to her, the tunic in his hands as he shook it and she stared at his back, scared from the deep burning on the day he save her parents from the Lava Dragon Attack. She stood and examinee it, then the scars of battle on his body, ones she had felt beneath his shirt when cuddling but never saw uncovered. He turned and started at her. "Goddess on a Rock! You scared me!"

"Does it hurt?" she asked and Ianto looked confused, then snorted.

"My scars? No darling, they are the real medals of honour a soldier wears. Not for show, not for praise but for remembrance of the sacrifice" he explained as he knelt and let her run her hand over his shoulder where the mirror scar to Jack's sat. "That one is my favourite."

"A favourite?" she frowned "You can have a favourite pain?"

"That is the day I saved your Daddy. That is that mark of love" Ianto explained softly as he stroked her cheek "Daddy has the same on his shoulder. They are our mark of bonding, our matching scars."

"Like wedding bands" she said as her finger traced the round scar "Never-ending and eternal, bound yet … room inside for more."

"You are lovely" Ianto sighed as he kissed her cheek, "My perfect daughter. Now … your dress is done!"

She gasped with delight.

Of course she did.

Ianto had chosen that too.


	6. nice thoughts

Jack was nervous, pulling at his tunic of rich gold and reds that he knew Ianto would love. His britches the mossy green Ianto had asked for and the riding boots shiny black. His sword was bejewelled and he looked like he should be posing for a painting in the Formal Room.

Ianto was walking towards him with Kellie skipping beside him pushing Toto in his little carriage and Jack lost all train of thought, the priest's argument with the Wilding Witch being tuned out as he saw the vision that was to be his, had always been his and to whom he would always belong.

Ianto wore purple alright, bright and popping with dark stormy grey britches. Silver accents with his dagger in plain sight on his leg. His feet wore the soft moccasins of a rider and he had not braided his hair into a rider's tail, letting it fall about his shoulders so the blonde tips danced in the wavy large curls as he took each step.

All talking slowly stopped as he walked over to Jack and they stood facing one another, Ianto's' crown slowly starting to shine as he canted his head, until then unnoticed with the beauty of himself. It was… hang on. Jack watched as the crown appeared to be asserting itself, becoming more apparent and Ianto grinned "That crown playing up again?"

"It's…. it's like it's alive!" Jack snorted.

"Sentient, yes. I think it is. Made from a piece of some metal thing that fell from space and time, a hunk of metal like no other. Maybe it was hexed or something but it does seem cheeky sometimes. Like it's wearer" Ianto laughed "Look at yours. I like the simple gold band and little horseshoe. So you, so simple yet elegant with no need for extras."

"Yeah? Mother was a bit sad, wanted me to ear father's but … this one was my great-grandfather's. I like it, it feels light" Jack shrugged.

Ianto looked around, aware that everyone was staring and he blushed "Let's get this over with eh?"

"Yes, blasted paperwork, never done" Jack sighed as people started to smile and giggle at the two men, already holding hands like the deal had been done. They could all see this was merely a formality. These two men had been together since the first touch so many years ago and as they turned to face the two who were to finalise the bonding they saw it too, the old woman smiling at the young kings.

"Look at you" she cackled "Even the dragons will want to mate tonight with this heady scent of lust in the air!"

Everyone tittered as Ianto's' blush grew deeper and he held Jack's hand tightly, raising his head to look at the old woman with a calm stare. She lowered her head politely and he nodded, forgave her for forgetting for a moment who he is.

"Right, I want to start!" Jack said loudly "Ianto, I love you, I need you and I never want a night without you to hold me and keep me safe."

Ianto blinked "Cariad, I think that part comes later. You are jumping the gun, as per usual."

Jack grinned.

"OK, well if we are doing this" Ianto huffed "You are the only one I would share my dragons with. You are the only one I will ever share my nest with and always….always you are the only one who owns my heart and soul."

"Oh wow" Jack sighed "yours is so much better than mine"

"No matter my love, we share" Ianto smiled "Next time you can say it and I will say yours. Yeah?"

"Next time?" Jack grinned, "We can do this again?"

"Each year, on this day we will renew our vows, strengthen out bond and remind the many lands that we are still here, still strong and still invincible." Ianto promised, everyone starting to clap.

The priest looked at the old witch "Well … what about the bloody ceremony?"

"I think that was it" she shrugged, "Just smile and wave your hands about, loudly declare them bonded and everyone will clap. Then we can get drunk on that elderberry wine I can already smell."

"you know … I think I like you!" he said and then did as she suggested, everyone cheering as Ianto placed a wristlet on Jack that a dragon rider usually wore, thick leather with a pouch attached for tools, coins and other trinkets. They now wore one each.

Jack then presented Ianto with a new blade, one he knew would silence everyone as he handed over the ancient Elvin steel blade of his ancestors "There was two once, said to belong to the two most powerful rulers of the lands. They were lovers too."

Ianto blinked, canted his head then removed the one from his leg and swapped with Jack who then looked at Ianto's' with amusement. A matching pair, the one with the large red ruby Jack had handed over matched the one he now held with the blue sapphire.

They grinned as they looked into one another's eyes, the Gods clever bastards again as they showed their hand. The dragon bellowed in the keep and beyond, the hills seeming to shake like thunder as the blood renewed.

Kellie watched on with Toto in her arms, excited as well.

One day she would have one like that.

When she rode.


	7. torn

They did not wait, Jack yanking Ianto along as he stumbled and giggled, trying to tell him they had to go to the bloody banquet but Jack would not hear of anything but consummating their marriage.

A closet was found, Ianto giggling as Jack smothered the sound with his mouth, hands exploring and a ripping sound had Ianto growling softly as he knew it was his tunic suffering. Lips, teeth and Jack found himself boneless as Ianto bit into his neck savagely, entering him and slamming him back against the back wall.

Jack had never felt anything like it, the heat was savage as it roared though his veins, the teeth biting deep but it all felt like a hug of total bliss. Jack grunted, cuming almost instantly, Ianto following as they slammed about grunting and growling then they remained squashed in the corner panting as they enjoyed the afterglow.

"By the seven hells" Jack sighed as his head fell back to slam against the wall "That was….was…"

"Yeah"

"Do you think they heard that?" Jack asked.

"Don't care" Ianto replied "You are mine now, I will do what I like with you"

Jack blinked then sniggered "Will you now my liege?"

"Oh yes my liege" Ianto sniggered "I intend to ride you like I stole you."

Both men giggled and sniggered like small children, clinging to one another with glee as it finally hit home that they had joined their realms. They were now shadow and light.

"Toto is crying, I can hear him in the walls" Ianto finally said as he drew apart, sighing as he looked down at the damaged tunic, "and I need to change!"

"I will go for our son, you go change" Jack kissed him, looking perfect even as Ianto looked like he had been dragged through a bush fire by his feet and he glowered at his husband….husband… he grinned.

"Go on" he slapped Jack's arse and Jack yelped then skipped off with delight, the seeing-to was a right royal one after all.

Ianto entered his chambers with the tunic already sliding from his shoulders when he first felt a change in the air. He swung to find an old woman sitting in a chair watching him, her hair wild and full of wild flowers, leaves and something else that twitched behind the hanks. He felt old blood. He felt power.

Ianto bowed.

She smiled as she rose, her clothing not making a sound … she made not a single bloody sound, not even a sigh as she leaned in to touch his forehead and he woke to find himself on the floor of the bedroom, his torn tunic still in his hand.

What the hell was that?

He got up and looked around, nothing more than some fresh berries in the chair where she had waited and he scooped them up gently, placing them by the bed with a strange feeling of reverence.

"Ianto?"

He turned to find Rhiannon standing there, her face pale as she looked around the room and he waved her in "Jack tore my tunic, I am changing."

"You have been gone so long, he has been looking for you. Has been dancing with his mother for the last hour and looking sour on it" she told him and he nodded, knowing whatever had happened, he had slept afterwards.

"I … lost track of time" he lied pulling on his familiar colours "I …. Rhiannon. What do you see when you look at me?"

She was surprised and said immediately "My brother."

"No … seriously."

She frowned "Well … I see Great-Grandfather really. That picture Mama keeps in the locket around her neck … you know … he is looking off in the distance like he can't be bothered with the painter and he holds something close to his chest, his head high and a Dragon shading him."

"Yes" Ianto nodded, "He was a Dragon Rider too, right?"

"Yes, why I don't understand why she was so angered by your choice in the matter" she said as she stepped forward and began to button the tunic "You were born to it. My Gods, you look so … right on the back of a dragon."

"I am" he agreed as he caught her hands and lifted them to kiss her knuckles like a lover might "I was made to lead Dragons, not men. Marrying Jack means I can, he can lead those into battle on the ground, I can lead those on the wing. Rhiannon … I am the King of Dragons."

"I know" she frowned.

"No. Listen to me" he stared into her eyes "I. Am. The. Dragon. King."

Each Dragon in the keep bellowed, a faint echo in the hills around them making him snort "See?"

"What does this mean?"

"War" he sighed "I wish it meant no more wars but there must be one more. Why they came at Lisa. One more challenge that I must show my colours in. I must rise, I must defeat and I must reduce them to bone and ash. Only then … only then will all bow and my children ... our children will be safe, our family will be seen as beyond harm."

"You are afraid" she said with shock.

"I am reminded" he corrected gently "Many still think me a man. I am not a man. I am a Dragone. I know that now … don't you see? Why Mama is so afraid of me. I am the Dragon King."

Rhiannon stared at him with confusion.

"Rhiannon" he gently sighed "I must show myself as more than I have … I must step out of the shade I have hidden in for so long … that we hide in. I must call us into the light."

She pulled him close as she finally saw his fear.

How large was he really?

Even he did not know.


	8. flying high with joy

Ianto returned to the ball room, heading for his mate who lit up as he rushed to greet him "where the hell were you?"

"Settling into my new life" Ianto replied cryptically "everyone is watching. Dance with me like we do when alone."

The two men stepped into one another's arms and stated to dance. Really dance, their feet flashing as they skipped and pranced, leaving the ground completely at times as Ianto hummed with delight. Many stopped dancing to watch the display of power as Ianto seized Jack and they spun up into the air, landing with laughter as Jack swung Ianto around and kissed him.

Then Ianto really started to dance, sparks flying now as he swung Jack, Jack giving in to the free fall feeling as Ianto picked him up then let himself breathe, flicking up his heels so neither man was on the ground at times.

Ianto laughed, his head falling back to expose his throat to his love who kissed it as they swung again, both men again catching air to land with a boom that shook the floor. Neither man noticed, even as others did and moved back to a respectful distance.

"What is happening" Queen Jennifer asked with confusion.

"Ianto is flying" Rhiannon said with awe "And … and Jack rides his shadow."

Her mother froze as their father rose to watch with something different to their mother's expression. His was not one of confusion as he saw what was happening and stepped towards his wife, seizing her hand to pull her into his side "Stand Wife!"

She blinked with surprise and turned her head to chastise him only to see the joy on his face.

"Look dumpling" he said softly "Look. Ianto. He's flying. By the Gods, a true bond of bloods. Look at them catch air."

She watched her husband instead, his face still so young, still so vibrant as it shone with glee, his grin splitting his face as it once did for their newlings, the way it did as he held them and sang like he never did now.

"Come on" she whispered "Twirl me lover"

He looked at her with surprise, then seized her hands and swung her around his body, releasing her as she spun in the air to land on her feet like a cat, laughing as he ran after her and they were soon matching Ianto and Jack for stamina even if they could not fly as the two young men were.

"It is a lovely sight" Lisa said softly as she watched the display "I … I had no idea they could do that."

"Neither did anyone else" Rhiannon snorted "My brother tips his hat."

"What?" she turned to Rhiannon with interest.

"Ianto is leading" Rhiannon explained "Jack looks like he is but really … Ianto is lifting them up, causing the downdraft that lifts their feet, controlling the direction of their turns. Like true partners, they move in synchronised motion."

"And this is a problem?"

"Who is the king? Who is the consort? Neither. Both rule, this is confusing and scary for some to think that more than one may want their head. They will deal with Jack the known entity here but the wild card will be there watching as well and they will know that if Ianto does not like something, Jack will agree."

Lisa looked pensive now as she considered what this may truly mean. Two to rule, two kingdoms to join.

She was right.

Some would not like sharing.

.

.

.

.

So ends this part.

Thank for reading.


End file.
